Sexy Round Lucy
by Mizukage909
Summary: It's sweet, SEXY, ROUND and blonde... well of course it's Lucy! But why round? [A/N: Voting has stopped] ((Discountinued))
1. Surprise?

_There is another NaLu fanfic. So yeah enjoy! =^.^= Just a random Idea of mine... enjoy. And Thank you for reading this story of mine as well_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_**Surprise?**_

_**...**_

_by Kaze909_

I can't believe this... but I must... how am I going to tell him...it's not like I don't love him or anything. I do love him. But we're not even married and now this. This is too early for this 'thing'. Lucy, don't call it thing! It's definitely not a thing. I have at least 1 week time to tell him, since he is at the moment on a mission with Erza and Gray. I wonder why they forgotten to ask me to join. Oh right... because i wasn't 'feeling well'. But I still have Happy for company...

Fine... As I know Natsu, he will probably start to cry because of joy. Since he IS a family type of guy. But still I can't keep this a secret for long...

* * *

"LEVY!" I screamed through the guild. Gathering stares from everyone else. But soon they greeted me with joy. I Immediately ran up to my best friend, who was chatting with Lisanna and Juvia, and sat next to her; staring at her weirdly.

"Hello Lucy!" Lisanna greeted me with a smile. I smiled back but continued to stare at Levy for a little longer, till she asks me; what's wrong.

"Oh hey Lu-chan!" she cheerfully greeted me and hugged me. Juvia greeted too shyly, since you know: Im her 'love rival'. I don't even know why anymore. She has been longer a couple with Gray then me with Natsu...I sighed at that thought.

"Levy, Lisanna and Juvia..." I started serious, but with slight happiness. They nodded unsure. "... I need to tell you guys something..." I started to sweat... I thought it would be easy to tell something like _this! _Okay Lucy calm down, you can do this. I took a deep breath before I continue to speak.

"Lucy?" Lisanna asked worried and waved her hand randomly in front of my face.

"Im...Im.." I began to stutter. I felt heat rising up to my cheeks... don't tell me Im blushing... why the hell would I be blushing? Doesn't matter.

"Im preggo!" I said with my two thumbs up and with an creepy smile written on my face. Okay Lucy, that was the most ridiculous way to announce something like that. Just wait till they unfroze Lucy, until then just keep smiling awkwardly.

"L-Lucy..." Lisanna finally broke the weird silence in between us girls. "What does 'preggo' mean?"

I and the rest face palmed...but at least the awkwardness disappeared. Levy cleared her throat and seemed serious. "That simple means.." she began normal. "That means that we're having a cute little fairy baby!" she squealed cheerfully and grabbed Lisanna by her light blue shirt and started to faint almost. What does she mean with 'we're'?

Lisanna stared at me confused but sooner o- "That..that..is freaking amazing, Im going to be the godmother!" she squealed along with Levy. But Levy suddenly snapped out of it when Lisanna mentioned the 'godmother' thing.

"No! Im going to be the godmother!" she protested and glanced at Lisanna deadly. But sooner or later they started to exchange 'deadly' glares. I sighed. But to mention it, Juvia haven't said anything yet. I placed my hand on her shoulder to snap her out of her shock. Since she hasn't unfroze yet.

"Juvia?" I asked carefully and leaned forward. She shook her head all of the sudden and blushed weird. Wait...is she crying? "Juvia? Wh-Why are you crying?" I asked worried.

"J-Juvia is-is so happy for Lucy-san!" she sobbed happy. I smiled relieved. When did she start to call me Lucy-san again? I shrugged it off. But still... how am I going to tell Natsu? It was really embarrassing for me, when I confessed to Natsu four years ago... since the whole guild helped and encouraged me; so the result was an disaster.

But at the end it turned out good. Those memories makes me smile again... but now Im going to be a mother... That sounds really weird; mother...mother...mother...mo- snap it Lucy!

"Say Lu-chan, how are you going to tell Natsu?" asked Levy. I shrugged my shoulders clueless.

"We can help you, Lucy!" cheered Lisanna.

"NO! That would be an definitely 'NO'!" I assured sweating already. I have to change her mind about that, I don't want to know what might could happen, if they do help me... thinking of that makes me shiver completely through my whole body.

"But Lucy-san, if you don't tell Natsu-san, then we are going to tell him instantly!" said Juvia with an creepy aura surrounding her. Isn't that extortion? Ah well, who cares... wait this is deadly serious.

"Well as soon as he gets back, Im going to tell him!" I nodded to encourage myself in that point.

"Okay!" Levy smiled. "But how are you going to name it?" Now that she mentioned it...I don't know, I haven't thought of that yet.

"Well if it's a girl...then Im presumably going to name it ... Na..Nas...Nashi!" I said thoughtful. Nashi? How the heck did I think of that? Sounds squishy and cute..Nashi Nashi Nashi...squishy and cute! Cut it out Lucy.

"Nashi? That sounds so damn cute!" squeaked Levy overjoyed and the others agreed with her along, reacting the same. "And what about the boys name?" asked Juvia this time. Mhmm...I started to rub my beardless chin...I shrugged

"Im going to let Natsu decide... " Wait, what if he wants it to call it Igneel? I started to sweat...m-maybe it's not a good Idea to let Natsu choose the boys name.

"But Lucy, who is going to be the godmother or godfather?" asked Levy curious and worried that I might not choose her. Oh my, I still have nine months till the baby is born and they're already worrying about something like that...I nervously started to shake and sweat. Lisanna started to glare at me along with Juvia and my blue haired best friend.

How am I going to get out of this situation... this is not the right time. "H-How about I tell the rest of the guild?" I stumbled nervous.

"About what?" they asked in unison.

"About the b-b-baby!" I stuttered.

"ohh!" Levy grumbled. "Sure! Let us do that, since you are the one who is pregnant here!" she smiled and grabbed Juvia and Lisanna by their sleeves and started to stand up from her seat.

"W-wait! No.." but it's to late, they walked up to the stage and Lisanna whispered something into Mirajane's ear. By her reaction (she fainted) I knew that it was unambiguously too late to turn back now. Gladly that Natsu, Gray and Erza are not there... so glad about that - I sighed relieved.

Levy tapped on the microphone to get the attentions from the other guild members and cleared her throat. Please...Please Levy don't do that... but it's like Im completely frozen to this seat. I'd rather want to sink into the floor now... I groaned in embarrassment.

"Well I and Juvia have an announcement to tell!" Levy began and stared over to me. "Lucy and Natsu are going to be soon parents!"

Juvia agreed with her with a nod. The rest of the guild were dumbfounded, Cana even spit out her not yet swallowed sake. I took a deep breath, just to calm me down. Oh please, something that would brake this silent in this guild but before I knew it, i again gathered all the stares of my Nakamas.

Before I could say anything, everybody started to clap joyful their hands together and cheered. I sighed relieved, but I was still blushing. Levy and Juvia walked of the stage next to me. My best friend wrapped one of her arms around my shoulder and grinned.

"See, Lu-chan. Wasn't so hard, the only one you need to tell now is Natsu!" she cheered. Yeah.. Natsu, come home quickly. I thought with an weak smile.

"Sounds like Party..." mumbled an already drunk master and took another sip of his beer.

"But master... You have been drinking since this morning!" reminded Lisanna worried. The master nodded.

"Let's party for Lucy, since she is starting the 4th generation of Fairy tail..." he said happy and ordered another beer. Lisanna giggled and agreed to him. That made me blush... I-Im starting the 4th generation? I didn't thought of that yet. I smiled weakly at the rest. Natsu... you're going to be a father.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. It was just an random idea and i want it to write down before I forget it. Did you like it? Oh and don't forget to review. _

_I don't know if I should leave this as a one-shot or continue, since it was an random thought. Just tell me what you think! =^.^= _


	2. Gender

_Random corner: _

_Thank you for reviewing! *Bows* Im really glad for every review I can get. *Bows* So enjoy reading this story and don't miss out for chapter 3 either. If there is one... I made this chapter a bit longer, since In the next chapter, Natsu might return. _

_Lucy: Here it goes, another Story about me being pregnant with that stupid dork... *sigh* _

_Me: It's not stupid! _

_Lucy: Don't write stories about me having a baby! Im 17! Geez.._

_Me: In my story, you are 21 of course!_

_Lucy: 21!? _

_Me: *Nod* and now read it already. Oh and I don't owe Fairy Tail, *sigh* sadly _

_Lucy (mumbling mad)_:_ Stupid people writing about me having a child..._

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Gender**

**...**

_by Kaze909_

Just great... Now I have to wait in line. I decided to buy a few things for the b-b-ba-baby! Finally I said it, baby... Im still having major problems saying b-baby... it just sounds really weird. Since I don't know what gender it's going to be, I decided to buy everything in yellow. I like yellow, it's warm and colorful. I wonder how he/she will look like... of course it'll look adorable.

Im shopping at the moment with Mirajane and Levy... Mira gives you the creeps while shopping. There was this cute, breathtaking dress in white with yellow trimmings and of course there was only one left. Another lady wanted it so bad just like Mira... well you can figure out what happened... she destroyed the whole baby shop. So basically we had to pay everything at the end anyway... Sigh... Im never going shopping with Mira again, if it has to do with a b-baby...

I have a plan how Im going to tell Natsu about me being pregnant... Im going to show him the new baby room. The guild offered to build an extra room -of course while asking well mostly by threatening the landlady - into my apartment.

"Are you sure to buy the crib now?" asked Levy worried. I sighed and nodded. "But you have still nine months time, till the baby is born..." she continued.

"So... I like yellow... it's perfect for a boy and a girl!" I pouted... that sounded so childish... mood swings? maybe? She shrugged and waited with me in line, to finally pay for the crib...

"By the way... where's Mira?" I asked while I looked around the shop. I never knew that so many woman's , like me, would go shopping for babies...

"Oh Mira? She found this sunhat with an yellow bow tide around it... she wanted to get the last one..." she mumbled feared. Oh no... not again... I nervously thought to myself.

Just keep calm and wait for the line to end. I can't wait to see his face as soon as I tell him... It'll be either stunned or all crunched up. Wait... that means... My eye started to twitch... that means he forgotten to wear a fucking condom... he shall burn in hell and never come back, that damn fucking bastard ... How dare he forgets the condom next time... he will never see sunlight again...

"Lu-chan, why are you growling?" Levy tapped my shoulder and stared at me confused.

"Nothing!" I smiled brightly. She sighed worried. After a long wait, it was finally our turn to pay, gladly. I couldn't of waited another minute before completely going crazy. Im just really not the type who waits patient.

"Shouldn't we wait for Mira?" I asked while gazing at Levy. Her happy face turned to a thoughtful stare to nowhere.

"Naa.. we should wait outside.." she said. I agreed with her with an slight nod. After we paid we walked out of the baby-shop and settled down on a bench in front of the shop. We took a deep breath before relaxing. Shopping is sure strenuous.

"Lu-chan, I need to tell you something..." she started serious with an slight taint of pink covering her face. She was blushing...now Im curious... does it have to do something with a certain black haired dragon slayer...maybe?

"It's a-about Ga-gajeel!" she stuttered nervously. HAH! I knew it! I leaned forward to her, with high expectations. Slowly an smirk made its way upon my face.

"Annnd" I rolled teasing. Her blush went pinker and her blue hair covered her eyes.

"I...I..I confessed to ...him..." she grumbled quiet. I squeaked in joy... finally my mission is succeed, even though i didn't do anything, it's succeed. But suddenly it was very quiet between us and I was still in my same stupid and embarrassing pose. I slowly lowered my arms onto my lap and worriedly gazed over to her. Did it go miserable in any way... I shall kick Gajeel's ass if he made my best friend upset... or I'll leave that to Loke if I had to.

I placed my hand onto her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"He.." quiet sobs came out of her. "H-He...rejected me..."

That damn Gajeel, -I growled.. he will never see sun light again, only the darkness that will surround him in his coffin... Until then I will comfort my sad and hurt best friend, who is sitting beside me. How dare he makes her sad.

"Oh.."

I mentally slapped myself... Is that the only thing I can say at the moment... how pathetic of me. I can do better. She let herself fall onto my chest, placing her hands on her eyes, crying more. Of course I embraced her into a hug and rubbed her shoulder with one of my hands.

"I will kick his ass..." I promised her, she nodded in between her sobs. After an while Mira came outside the baby-shop with an joyous smile , waving contentedly the white sunhat in her hand. But her smile soon vanished when she noticed Levy crying.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked haltingly and confused, while she took the seat next to Levy.

"Gajeel!" I mouthed, not daring to mention his name in front on Levy right now. Mira's mouth shaped into an 'o', but vanished when she started to think the same thoughts about Gajeel as me. I nodded mentally to myself for some reasons.

"Maybe we should go back to your apartment and help the others build the baby room." Mira suggested, to get my best friend of topic. I agreed with her and Levy did so too. We stood up from the bench and started to walk back to my apartment. I wonder if they could finish the room before Natsu comes back... I guess not, since I wanted to be huge and cute and ravishing. And of course yellow... I like yellow, I know I said that before.

"Oh here the sunhat you wanted.." Mira whispered and handed me the sunhat with the yellow bow, what unequivocally is for girls. And I don't even know if Im expecting a girl. Why do I have this feeling that it'll be a boy?

I better be prepared for another noise maker running around my house. I sighed...in general, I already have a big baby at home, and that so called baby is Natsu Dragneel. Biigg baby, I say. But I must focus on Levy who has lovesickness at the moment. Damn Gajeel...

* * *

After a long walk back to my apartment, we finally arrived. I viewed my house, and you could see that there will be an extra room for the baby. Im guessing that Natsu will be soooo surprised, if not then his an idiot.

I unlocked, wait it's already unlocked. Oh yeah the others are building. I forgot. How can I forget something that easily when I just viewed my house on the outside...stupid me...

I entered my apartment, while Mira and my best friend came following. I dumped my shopping bags beside me and placed my keys aside. I was going to greet the others when I saw what mess they caused inside here. Timber was lying everywhere even on my precious bed where i supposedly be sleeping on.

"Oh hey Lucy and Levy and Mira-nee!" greeted Lisanna as she walked by while holding on to some timber. Okay calm down Lucy, for the babies sake.

"H-Hi!" I forced myself to greet back, acting like the happiest person alive. She nodded and continued to walk back to the -soon going to be- room. Also there was Master, Asuka, Bisca, Juvia, Alzack, Fried {Freed}, Elfman and Happy.

Happy turned joyful around to me, holding on to some silver nails and smiled creepy at me. "Aye! Lucy...why are we building this extra room?" he asked clueless and accidentally dropped the nails to the ground. Sigh, he hasn't been listening lately, has he?

"Lucy... we will just go back to the guild " Mira whispered while pointing towards my door. I nodded.

"I will come later... after bathing!" I said and waved worriedly good bye to Levy and Mira. Now, I have to explain to Happy why we're building the new room. I kneeled down to him and placed my hand on top of his head.

"Me and Natsu... are going to expect a b-b-baby!" I said with an nervous smile. He , again, dropped the nails onto the floor, leaving him shocked. But quickly grabbed them and I removed my hand off him.

"Oh.." he sounded cheerless. Why so gloomy? Before I got the chance to say something to him, he already cut me of. "Is it going to be a boy or a girl? Or perhaps a cat?" he asked enthusiastic.

Oh boy, how I want to know the gender as well. Why the hell would I have an cat as a baby... that sounds so wrong... I once have imagined me having thirty babies with Natsu... and they were ALL Happy's. I still can't get that picture out of my stupid mind.

"Happy, it'll be definitely not a cat!"

He stared at me with his blank expression. Didn't he get what I just said?

"Why not? Then I would have some company..." he mumbled sad and walked slowly back to the others. Im not making babies here for him, just for him to have company. What am I?! An Company-maker? Stupid cat!

* * *

_Random Corner: _

_Since I don't know what gender it's going to be, Im letting you guys choose. So vote now, before it does turn out to be cat.~ Anyway, thanks for your support and reading this. I welcome all reviews or critics. Just don't judge me with anything. _

_So If you have any ideas for the name of the baby, just feel free to tell me. I'll be glad to hear (read) them. The girls name has been decided already, so don't forget to think of an boys name. Don't let it be Igneel. Nothing against Igneel (he is awesome) but it sounds weird, and as I know me, I will probably continue writing this story till never ending chapters, so choose wisely. _

_I have some options for you: _

_-Fumio_

_-Masumi_

_-Ryuu_

_-Ryoku_

_-Siryu_

_Lucy: This story is still stupid..._

_Me: It's not stupid! You are worse then Natsu! _

_Lucy: Im not worse then Natsu! And where is Natsu anyway? *looks around*_

_Me: Gone a mission, I suppose. _

_Lucy: He forgot me! How dares he forgets me! Damn you Natsu, damn you! *Walks of angry*_

_Me: Righttt... So, the names are just some random options. But still as soon as the vote is accomplished, I'll let you know. Anyway, don't forget to review and see you in next chapter and don't forget to vote!~_

_=^.^= Aye!_


	3. Heavy Mood Swings

_Wow... thank you so much guys [Readers] who reviewed this story, I don't know what to say, Im really speechless. I never thought that so many readers would review or read this story. Thank you guys so much, I shall continue to write more chapters for this story. The gender for the baby hasn't been decided yet, since the voting is still ongoing. The boys name is either going to be Ryuu, Ryoku or Siryu. So choose one of them! [They all have to do something with 'Fire'.]_

_Enjoy this chapter. =^.^=_

* * *

**_Chapter 3 _**

**_Heavy Mood Swings _**

**_..._**

_by Kaze909_

The extra room is still not finished and since Natsu is unfortunately not here to hug me when I need him; Im hugging my precious toilet instead. So this is the so called morning sickness and it's afternoon. I swear Im never going to get pregnant again and Im not even one month ahead... Im complaining already, aren't I?

I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth with my white towel that was hanging next to my mirror. Im totally out of energy, it feels like this baby is sucking my magic power for its self.. I probably can't even summon Plue anymore with this low power.

I shook my head and washed my face, that is not even possible, my magic is my magic and nobody's else magic. But still why do I feel so weak then? Maybe I should just ignore it and get changed into different cloths, since I can't wear my black shorts forever. I unlocked my bathroom and walked towards my drawers. The others are still there though, so I won't be able to take a bath until they go.

I should be thankful that my friends are here to help me, but Im not doing anything special that might help them either. Sigh...

"Lucy...are you okay?" a deep elder voice asked. I spun around to see who asked me. It was Master, he seems to be concerned. To be true, I don't know if I feel okay, I actually feel powerless.

I sighed thoughtful, I could lie, but he would notice. "Im just feeling a bit dizzy..." I said pleasurable and continued to rummage around in my drawer. Maybe I should wear something that isn't to tight... something that is comfortable.

"Well, we'll come tomorrow again, till then rest my child!" I heard him say. I nodded.

I led them to the door and waved good bye. I hope they removed the timber of my bed, since I don't want to sleep on the floor. I don't want to get back pains, just like an old lady.

I closed the doors and walked to the baby room, I have to say, it looks marvelous. They did a really good job, it looks like it would be finished by tomorrow. Well no wonder, they finished the guild just in a month.

The room is right next to my and Natsu's room, so it would be easier for us. Anyway, somehow Im tired. I yawned heavily and got changed into something comfortable. I will just take my bath tomorrow morning, Im too lazy to go bathing now. Im not really hungry either at the moment so I will just brush my teeth now and get some sleep. Yeah, that shall do, some sleep and my power will be regenerated again.

I was about to leap into my bed, when I noticed that they fucking forgot to remove the damn timber off my precious bed! I could remove them by myself, but they are just too heavy for me to carry. Why am I angry with everybody at the moment... first I was angry at Natsu for not wearing an condom, then I was angry at Gajeel for rejecting my best friend, then I was angry at Happy for being sad that I won't be having a cat and at last I was angry at the rest for not removing that damn timber off my bed.

What the hell is wrong with me? Im even angry at myself... Am I having mood swings?.. poor Natsu, he will definitely not survive the next nine months if I carry on like this.

I should just sleep on the couch then, with no blanket since I only have one and that's buried under the timber on my bed. Oh well, it could of been worse. So I curled up onto the couch and tried to get some sleep, but weird thoughts about weird things took over me, making it impossible for me to get some sleep...

What if Natsu doesn't want a child..? What if he thinks that it's too early to have such great responsibility over this? What if he hates me for being fat..? Would he still love me?

Hot tears slid down my cheeks and dripped onto my red couch underneath me. M-Maybe I should run away... run away from Natsu. This is fear what Im feeling, it's not an magnificent feeling.

Eventually I fell asleep, still fighting with my inner voice; should I run away or should I face my fear?

* * *

I wish it would of been the sun that would wake me peacefully up, but no, it was this disgusting heavy feeling that woke me up instead. I jumped of my couch and ran towards the toilet and slammed the door open.

I let myself fall for the toilet and puked everything what I have eaten up. This awful pressure forced me to cry slightly. It felt like I spend hours in the bathroom, but it was only like fifteen minutes or less. I finally got to flush the toilet and washed my face with the sink water.

I let water run into my bath tub and stripped off my cloths. Haha... 'stripped', sounds like Gray's stripping habit. Now that I mentioned him, I hope that my child will not copy his stripping habit. That would be so awkward and what if I have a girl... that means those perverts in Fairy Tail will finally show their true forms... no no no no! That will never happen.

The next time I see Gray I will force him to never EVER strip in front of my girl ( If I have one)! If he ever does strip, he shall fell my wrath.

I entered my tub and let the steaming water cover my exposed body. I let out an satisfied sigh and stretched my arms up high. The sad thing, I won't be able to wear my new pink bikini I bought just a few days ago... since Im going to get fat and intolerable. I-Im going to get fat and round and ugly... and that's all Natsu's fault!

I, again, started to sob at those sad thoughts, I-Im never e-ever be able to w-wear my new sexy pink bikini I have bought! I h-hate you Natsu D-Dragneel! I hate you for making me fat, ugly and round!

He shall die for what he has done to me. This is unfortunately too sad, I have to let somebody feel this same frustration as Im feeling. I stepped out of my tub and wrapped an towel around my still curvy body and walked towards my wardrobe. I opened it and searched for my splendid and beauteous outfit.

Prefect, it's my favorite light blue skirt that goes to my hips. And to that my black shirt with those loose sleeves that ends at my elbows. I quickly changed into that outfit and grabbed my boots.

The only person who will now feel this awful feeling I feel, is of course Gajeel. I will take my revenge on him for making Levy sad, till he dies in front of me.. or lets say faint, yep till he faints. Geez, at the moment I want everybody who annoys me to die. What's wrong with me...

I don't need my celestial keys, I still don't feel pleasant. That's strange though, I thought I would feel at least a bit better. I shrugged and exit my apartment and started to walk towards the guild. It seems like it could start to rain any minute, I should run before I get wet and catch a cold. I literally don't need to get a cold in this situation of mine.

* * *

So yeah, that's how I end up entering the guild soaking wet. Great, just awesome, but what if Juvia feels depressed at the moment, since 'Gray-sama' hasn't arrived from his mission with Erza and Natsu? Poor Juvia, I know that feels.

I gathered greetings from other guild members around me and started to walk towards the bar, where Mira cheerfully cleaned some glasses. I took the barstool in front of her and rested my head on one of my hand.

"Hello Lucy and little baby!" she greeted joyous and waved cheerful to the direction of my stomach. Oh great, now we are starting to great an unborn child. But it's kind of sweet of Mira... that made me smile.

"Hey Mira..." I greeted back. "Have you seen Gajeel anywhere?" I asked suspicious.

She placed her flannel aside and sighed weird, but shortly afterwards she started to giggle. "Yes... I have. But he is at the moment at the master's office, discussing a few things.." she explained and continued to serve some other guild mates. Gajeel started really to act strange lately. I gazed around the guild to maybe spot an blue haired girl, besides from Juvia and Wendy.

There was only Elfman who is having an contest with Jet and Droy about being a man. Typical Elfman -I giggled mentally. Macao having an drinking contest with Wakaba and Cana, of course while Gildarts is cheering for his one and (maybe) only daughter. Oh and Wendy is just normally chatting with Charle, who seems to be staring at Happy. How cute, she finally accepted her feelings for Happy. But sadly no Levy, I should visit her later on when the rain has settled down a bit.

And Lisanna, who was walking towards me, with her arms neatly folded behind her back. "Good Morning Lucy!" she also greeted me smiling and took the barstool next me.

"Hey..." I said weakly. No wonder, first puking, then feeling hatred towards everyone and then entering the guild soaking wet. What an great morning, but I wouldn't annoy Lisanna about that, it would be rude to do such thing.

She spun her barstool towards me and suddenly grabbed both of my hands, blushing of course. Now Im surprised. "Lu-Lucy... " she began to stutter. I slowly raised an eye brow. Why is everybody acting weird lately!? Am I the only one who is acting normal!? Im the only one!

"...I-If you ever need h-help, with the baby...j-just ask me! Okay?" she offered kindly and smooth. That is so sweet and heartwarming, but I wouldn't want to be nerve wracking. Since they also already helped me with the baby room, I really don't want to be an pain in the ass. Im asking too much from everyone, I guess I should refuse then.

"It's okay...you don't have to if you don't want to..." I smiled weak while I shook slightly my head.

"But I do!" she protested calmly. Mhmmm, I guess it'll be alright if I agree then. If she really does want to babysit.

"Okay!" I agreed enthusiastic. She removed her hands of mine and smiled brightly. To come back to the reason why i came here in the first place, I should gather all my depressions and frustrations , just to get ready. But why is Gajeel at the master's office in the first place anyway. That made me think all over again, what if he quits being in this guild just to avoid Levy?

That would be horrible. Horrible for Levy and Juvia, since she is the one who brought him here four years ago.

"Lisanna, do you know why Gajeel is talking to master?" I asked.

She reached for her beardless chin and started to stare thoughtful to nowhere. "I guess I know some details...but not much" she shrugged.

"Can you maybe tell me those 'details'? I asked careful. She shook her head.

"I was eavesdropping this morning with Juvia and Mira-nee, since we were curious too..." she sighed sad. " ... but unfortunately we got busted later on by Makarov. So he threatened us to forget about what we have heard..."

I stared at her spoken words with fear. Then it must of been and privet and important talk then. Okay then, I shall wait till Gajeel exits the office. Since I have promised Levy that I'll kick his ass into his coffin. Damn bastard, he is the reason why Levy is suffering. The rain still hasn't settled down yet, so I can't visit Levy yet.

Wait for me Levy, I will come as soon as possible.

* * *

_Thank you for reading also chapter 3 of this story. Thanks for reviewing to this story! *bows* an giving me suggestions for the boys name. But at the moment the choice : girl has been voted the most. [Voting is still ongoing!] I made this chapter a bit longer, since it's about Lucy's mood swings and of course that would take longer.^.^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter __and want more. _

_Thank you! Don't forget to review either. See you in chapter 4!_


	4. Big news Natsu: You're daddy!

_Here you go, chapter 4. Thanks for your support so far, it made me really happy, so here you go chapter 4. =^._.^=_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Big news Natsu: you're daddy!**

**...**

_by Kaze909_

Oh boy, the time has come. I must tell him now. How will he react, would he want a baby? Would he want me to get rid of it?

Snap it Lucy! Natsu would never ever do that... he is too kind hearted to force me to get rid of the baby. But still Im nervous, I mean he is still a baby and now I must raise two babies. Okay, just take a quick bath and get changed. Im going to were my white dress and to that and light blue jacket.

After the bath and changing into cloths, I decided to wear my hair open. He came back yesterday, but I was to scared to show him the new room, so I wanted to tell him today in the guild. If everybody is there, I have enough courage to tell him. Natsu was too stupid to notice the new door, he thought there is another closet for my cloths... I wanted to slap him. No really! I wanted him to scream in pain, but then he might of noticed then , so I held back.

I grabbed my keys and started to walk towards the guild. He woke up earlier, since he wanted to choose another mission with Erza, Gray and me this time. But that won't happen too soon.

Erza and Gray doesn't know either, so at least Natsu is not the only one who doesn't know. Hehe...Evil me.

The guild decided to have an baby shower as soon as we know what gender it's going to be. But I still have this weird feeling that the baby is going to be a boy, what I hope not, since I don't want to have another noise maker inside of my house. But it would be cute, kinda.

But still, Im scared as hell. I know it's too early to have an baby, but I need him now, I can't go through this alone. Even though we're a couple, Im scared he might not accept the baby.

I shook my head, he even accepted Happy as his "Child". But Happy is nothing compared to a Baby...

* * *

Finally, I arrived at the guild, now, open the guild doors and enter the guild. But my hands are not moving right... they are not moving at all. Im shivering through my whole body.

Lucy, just get over it and enter the guild and just fucking tell him, you cowered.

So yeah, I finally opened the guild door and entered. Everybody greeted me joyful by waving their hand or smiling brightly. Of course I smiled back, it's really sweet when you know that you're loved.

I spotted Natsu and Erza by the request board, but I decided to walk over to Gray, who sitting at the bar chatting randomly with Mira. I tapped him on his shoulder, were supposedly his shirt should be... damn him.

"Oh Hey Lucy!" he greeted. I nodded and took the seat next to him and sighed. "What's wrong?"

I stared over to Natsu and Erza, to be safe that he definitely won't hear me as soon as I talk to Gray.

"Im not going to join the mission..." I whispered. He chocked his drink and shortly after he spit his drink out.

"WHAT?!"

I placed my index finger on my lips to tell him to speak freaking quieter.

_"why?" _

Mira giggled, but as soon as Gray glared at her, she left; giggling. Oh boy, how am I going to tell him the reason. Of course I won't be joining, I wouldn't risk to hurt the baby.

I took a deep breath and rested my head on my hand. "Ya know.." I began.

"No, I don't know! What made you think that!" he said, kind of rude at the same time. Without him knowing, I guess, he took also his pants off. Relax Lucy, it's his habit, so relax.

"Im not going because..." I paused again. It's just like when I told Levy and the rest. At the end it turned out to be an _'Im preggo..!'_ Please, that was so ridiculous.

"Because..., what?" he mimicked. Stupid him, it's rude to mimic other people. I sighed.

"Im pregnant..." I said, but quiet enough that Natsu won't hear. Since, you know, his super sensitive dragon hearing.

"What?" he blinked. Geez... he sure needs Natsu's ears then.

"Im pregnant!" I repeated. He turned his head to Natsu and started to point at him.

"A-And...this bastard i-is th-the father..?" he asked stuttering. I nodded, well of course he is the father, who else would be other then him. "So, I guess you can't go...with us...to the mission.." he said nervous.

I nodded again. "I should go an tell Natsu now." I stood up from the bar stool and was about to walk over to him, when some one grabbed my hand, I turned around to see who it was.

Oh, it was Gray. Why would he stop me from telling Natsu, but by the look on his face, he seems to be serious.

"Gray, what ar-"

He cut me off. "If that bastard hurts you, I swear I'll kill him..." he mumbled mad. I gulped, Natsu you better say nothing negative.

"Sure Gray!" I said nervously. I carefully removed my hand away from him and slowly walked over to Natsu and Erza. They were currently fighting which mission is better and which not. Typical Natsu, always something that is waayy over the line for me. I took a deep breath before also tapping on his shoulder were he luckily wore his shirt.

"Hey Luce." he greeted. "Which one is better? This once were you catch S-class mages or this one were you should find an rare pink flower?" he asked while holding the pieces of papers right in front of my face, leaving me no chance to tell him really.

"Ehm, nothing really Natsu.." I refused and pushed the paper away from my face.

"Why not?"

I had no time to tell him the reason and before I knew it myself I grabbed his hand and ran with him straightly out of the guild. Leaving the rest confused behind. Okay Lucy, you can do this, you heard Gray; as soon as he says something that might hurt me, he will kill him. So it won't be that hard. I ran with him behind the guild and eventually let go of his hand, they were warm and soft.

I like his hands.. don't get off topic. I leaned my back on the wall and took a deep breath, folding my arms neatly behind back.

"Lucy? What was that?" he asked confused.

"I... wanted ...to tell... you something!" I panted. Well I ran outside here, but I never pant that easily. Weird me.

He crossed his arms and gazed at me with his distressed expression. Oh, just great now he has decided to make more difficult for me to tell him. Great Natsu, good job...

"Okay, then tell me..."

Please, Natsu... just don't leave as soon as I tell you. Just stay here with me and our baby...

Slowly,hot tears started to slide down my cheeks, dripping on the ground underneath my feet, leaving me sobbing loud.

"Lu-Luce? Why are you crying? What did I do?"

I shook my head, trying to tell him that he didn't do anything, but that left me more crying. Geez Lucy, stop being such an cowered, you can do better than this.

"I..I..Pr...Pregnant..." I sobbed jittery, hoping he understood. I squeezed my eyes together, trying to hide myself from nothing. I just don'' want to know now, how his reaction is.

It was quiet, expect for my cracky sobs. Wh-Why am I crying? H-He wouldn't reject...no, he is Natsu the mighty dragon slayer, of course he wouldn't reject...

I slowly opened my eyes and saw him all blurry. I was about to say something when he all of the sudden smashed one of his fists on the wall, his bangs covering his eyes. I winced in fright.

"Damn it..." he mumbled furious.

"Natsu..."

"DAMN IT ALREADY!" he roared this time, removing his fist of the wall.

My heart pounded wild against my chest, what does he mean with 'damn it already'. My hand slowly wandered to my stomach, feeling the urge to protect the child. But why?

He panted heavily, growling in between, his bangs still covering his eyes, making it impossible for me to see his face expression.

"This isn't suppose to happen..." he grumbled quiet lifting his head towards me. Is he going to hit me?

"Wh-What do you mean?" i asked bewildered, pushing my back closer to the wall.

"I can't... I just can't..." he breathed heavily with this feeble smile upon his tanned face.

He doesn't want it... What happened to the Natsu I know? Why wouldn't he want it? I unconsciously began to snivel again. I watched him leave, I watched him walk back inside the guild, leaving me here all alone with our little baby...

* * *

I shot my eyes open, seeing everything blurry at first, but I felt that I was really crying my living soul out. I sat myself up and rubbed my eyes, trying to get this headache to disappear again.

Where was I anyway?

I gazed around this unknown room, and shortly realized that I was lying in the fairy infirmary. Did I faint? Or did I fell asleep and they brought me here to rest? If I did faint, then for how long was I out... I stared outside the window and saw that it was still raining...I guess I was out for a few hours or so.

Either way, this was an horrible nightmare.

"Lu-chan, you're awake!"

I spun my head around, but I could guess whose voice that is. "Hey Levy!" I greeted her cheerful or tried to sound cheerful. She walked up to my bed and sat on the chair that was beside the infirmary bed.

"The others said that you suddenly fainted while you were chatting with Lisanna, so I came as fast as possible, to see how you were!" she explained worried. I sighed, so i did faint. How pathetic.

"Oh... for long was I out?"

She again sighed too and rested her head on one of her hands and gazed at me. "Three days or so... till then it didn't stop raining..."

Three, days? Three whole entire days...Oh my.. "S-Say th-that again..." I stuttered in disbelieve.

"Three days. I was so worried Lu-chan, I thought I lost you!" she began to snivel and wrapped her arms around me. I patted her back and smiled glad.

"haha, Im sorry Levy-chan!"

I hope that this nightmare I had won't become true in anyway... only two days left till he comes back, eh?

_Natsu..._

* * *

_The name Ryuu is voted the most, so the result for the boys name is of course Ryuu. But I think it'll be a girl after all. Anyway, did you like it? I worked my head off for this chapter. Anyway... I hope you liked it anyway. Thank you for soooo many reviews, I never thought that. __ Im sorry for not updating my other stories. Sooo Sorry. No really Im sorry. It's just, if i have an idea, I must write it down or in this point type it down before I forget it completely. See you in next chapter and don't forget to review either._


	5. Make it as in TWO!

_Sorry for not updating... you see Im craving on my favorite otp... I started to read lots of fics. and doujinshi's ... and recently also drawing my own too... sigh.. _

_anyway, here is chapter 5? Yeah, it's chapter 5... (geez, I forgot on which chapter I stopped...) Anyway, after this chapter, I probably going to update another new story about Naruto (Totally loooovvvveee Naruto) _

_But I can't make promises when Im going to update it, but I will as soon as Im done... what will take a while too. _

_Anyway, let's stop talking and start reading ^.^ _

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Make it as in TWO!**

**...**

_written by Kaze909_

"I love you Natsu and I always will and Im pregnant and marry me!"

...

"What?"

Oh... right... Im such a dork.. sigh. When will I ever learn? This time it's not a dream, this time Natsu is really standing in front of me, staring at me confused I guess. Just like the rest of the guild, I even saw how Erza's cake fall back onto her plate.

Well after what I have just sa-

...

Did I just proposed to him? Isn't that the mens job? Wh-Why did I just say the last part? Oh. My. God... But I wanted to be then one who would scream 'yes' and jump into Natsu's arms and hugging him to death...

I.. I just ruined my dream proposal...

"L-Luc-"

"Shut up Natsu" I snapped randomly at him, causing him to finally shut up. ".. Im at the moment sulking!"

I wonder why the guild is awkwardly quiet at the moment, including Natsu... who cares... Im just going to go back home tumbling.

"But Lucy...-"

I slammed my fist onto the bar counter, standing up from seat, causing everybody to snap put of their dumbfounded state.

"Natsu..." I began to growl, moving my way towards him, placing my index finger onto his chest were his heart was pounding really fast, continuing to stare at him deadly.

"I told you to shut up!"

He gulped, talking a step backwards, causing himself to trip onto his butt.

How cute, he is scared... tch~

"B-But L-Lu-"

This time I gripped his scaled scarf, leaning my face closer to his, seeing little sweat pearls showing on his tanned forehead.

I closed my eyes, trying to sooth this anger I held inside of me, but somehow i failed.

"I just ruined my very own dream proposal..." I whispered grolwing, yet I felt sad at the same time.

I let go of his muffler, making him fall back to his butt, an walked back to my barstool. This is defiantly not how I wanted to tell him... I rather wanted to tell him by showing the perfect baby room I planned, but NO I had to propose to him instead.

Good job Lucy, you now totally ruined your dream proposal by proposing to Natsu instead. Sigh sigh and again 'sigh'...

"L-L-Lu-"

"What you want, Natsu?" I asked annoyed, tapping my finger randomly on the bar counter, not bothering to face him.

"M-May I t-talk to you?" he asked carefully towards me, tapping both of his index finger to another. I nodded. He suddenly took the seat next tom, still acting nervous towards me.

Well it's his fault for not proposing, it's not like we are a couple now for four god damn years...

"Na, na Lucy..." tittered Mirajane suddenly. "Don't be that harsh on Natsu. Give him first a chance to realize that you're pregnant..."

Well, why not... he haven't said anything till now... I wonder why. Im sure he'll be happy to become a father. Why the hell hasn't he said anything until now?

I glanced over to him, making him gasp in fright once more. "Why don't tell me, Natsu, what you think about me being pregnant with your damn children? Mhmm?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was going to murder him at any minute.

This is really disturbing!

Im THIS close to kill him, and still he thinks this is a sort of game?! And he takes everything as a joke... he is really disturbing...

"I-I... you...wait... as in plural?" he asked.

Plural? What doe- oh.. I said children...

"Make it as in two!" I said, holding two finger up in front of his face. "Do you have a problem with that?"

He gulped hard, shaking his head side to side, also waving his hands in front of himself. "N-No no, totally no." he stammered nervous, faking an stupid smile.

Sigh...

"So, do you want to marry me or not?" I asked bored and started to draw random circles on the bar counter. I really tried not to sound too happy about me asking him instead of him asking me.

Well to be true, I-

"Of co-"

"Shut up Natsu, Im trying to tell a story here!" I hissed this time. Now, where was I? That's right, we were talking about my feelings, weren't we?

Hai, hai! ~

Well to be true, Im actually not happy at all, about me asking him... since it's still the mens job to do so... Well this whole thing is the wrong order.

First you should marry (WHILE the men is asking you!), THEN you can talk about having children (Well by forcing him to have sex without using a condom!) and AFTER that you can die old. And not get pregnant FIRST (BY forgetting the damn condom), then a ME asking HIM to marry me (While also telling him Im pregnant) THEN giving birth by me dying so we are not able to die old and after that talking about having children...

THIS, people, is how Im going to live... living in wrong-

"LUCY! SNAP IT ALREADY!"

"Geez, Natsu, you don't need to scream like that..." I said, covering my ears. I was just telling a story, well it's his fault for interrupting me.

"Of course I want to marry you!" he said grinning, showing his perfectly white teeth. He leaned closer to my face, while cupping my face into his warm hands.

"Well, that's nice I guess. But you won't get a ring!"

"What?! Why?" he asked, removing his hands off my face. I sighed, face palming slightly, why... why do I always have to explain everything to him?

"Natsu..." I began, sighing his name.

"Yeah?"

"Because IM THE WOMAN! AND I WANT TO WEAR THE RING!" I roared, charging at him, ready to take his life away... if he wouldn't of already started to run way from me.

"L-Lucy, you shouldn't run in your state!" he stuttered scared, still running away from me... HAH! Is he trying to save his life while trying to talk his way out of, using my pregnancy he caused as an excuse?!

HAHAHAHAHAHA.

No...

That won't work, Natsu-sunshine

"Natsu... Im still going to take your precious life away..." I smirked, having this pleasant desire of seeing him screech in an unthinkable pain. "... even when Im pregnant!"

"LUCY! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

I love you too, Natsu...

* * *

_Did you like it? I hope you had a good laugh, or smiled at least or laughed mentally... just review it too. _

_Yep, they're going to be twins... Im really trying not to call them Sasuke or Naruto or Itachi (NOOOOoooooo, that will never ever happen) ... since it's totally the wrong anime/manga... and Im not going to write an crossover either, and it wouldn't make any sense... it's just , Im totally addicted to Naruto, I have like nearly all volumes of Naruto, an I started to collect the figures of them too... _

_Anway.. ( started to use 'anyway' real often now...) thanks for reading. The twins, I guess, are going to be two boy's... but Im still not sure. I guess Im still thinking about that. And their names too_

_Review, don't forget to review! _


End file.
